


Ginger Ale - Refresh your heart

by LovelySunz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Cheating, Coming of Age, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Multi, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySunz/pseuds/LovelySunz
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have been friends forever but problems arise in their last years of college as they graduate and try to go through their adult problems with and without one another. Misunderstandings and pride can get in the way of even the most supportive relationships.





	1. Wake up, You're going to be late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure out if I should make this romantic or friendship. Or a mix of both. Probably both since I ship MarkHyuck in any which way lol :D we're in this together dear readers so let me know what you would like to see :)

**Present Day**

The doorbell chimes and Donghyuck wonders if he should open the door. He didn’t want to. He was just so tired of everything. He didn’t have the energy to get up. Maybe, he thinks, if he just waits they’ll leave... but the guest was persistent. With a sigh Donghyuck walks across the living room, over the stained mahogany floors and opens the door.

For a few seconds all Donghyuck could do was stare. Was this a figment of his imagination he wonders?

“Hyung” he asks in amazement “What are you doing here?” 

Donghyuck stares at the dark haired man standing before him.

After all this time Mark, his Mark, was standing before Donghyuck with a bottle of Ginger Ale ready to enter his home, and Donghyuck was afraid, back into his heart as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Hurry, Wake Up, You're going to be late**

 

Mark grabs the closest towel and roughly dries his dark ebony hair, still dripping wet from his morning shower “Hey Donghyuck!" He yells across his shared dormitory room "Hurry up and wake up! We’re going to be late for the bus” 

Mark, a senior political science major at UCG University, quickly shuffles across the room and yanks the bedcovers off his roommate, and best friend Donghyuck, who groaned loudly in protest.

“Donghyuck! Seriously, you only have 2 minutes! Your microeconomics exam is in 20 minutes and you’re not even up!” Mark warned as he quickly walked back to his side of the room, and haphazardly threw the books that were scattered on his bed into his messenger backpack.

Donghyuck suddenly wakes with a panicked screech and runs to the bathroom. “Oh my god, my exam! I completely forgot!”   
  
Donghyuck, clad in only his boxers and a black tank top, rushes to the attached dorm bathroom, which was then shared with their friends Jeno and Renjun who lived next door.

Donghyuck runs back and forth between the bathroom and his room to quickly brush his teeth, and to roughly throw his class notes into his black adidas backpack.

Donghyuck, a junior business management major at UCG, has a tendency to wake up at the last minute. All of his late night "studying" usually has him exhausted in the morning and frequently late to everything. His studying routine usually consisted of playing video games late into the night, and cramming his long forgotten actual school studying to the wee hours of the morning. 

After various mishaps and life learned lessons Donghyuck had learned to make sure to prepare everything early on. He roughly pulled on an already prepared black button down shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and slipped onto his favorite vans sneakers. He quickly walked over to the shared fridge and grabbed the 2 chicken sandwiches he had prepared the night before.

Since tuition went up Donghyuck had begun to prepare his own lunches, and since he was already making one for himself, he figured he might as well make one for Mark as well. He threw 1 of the sandwiches to Mark across the room, which was deftly caught in 1 hand as Mark pulled on his blue track jacket, a pair of jeans and blue converses. 

While Donghyuck was busy running around looking for his misplaced textbook, Mark was already walking out the door.

Mark yelled as he rushed out the door "Donghyuck, I'm leaving! The bus will be here in 1 minute". 

"I'm almost done! Hold the bus for me please" Donghyuck pleaded as he crouched under the bed hoping to miraculously find his missing textbook. 

As Mark runs down the hill, he spots the bus rounding the corner of the street and looks back to see if Donghyuck was near, but alas, he was nowhere to be seen. The bus swung its double doors open and a flustered Donghyuck was seen running down the hill and onto the bus in what seemed like mere seconds, just in the nick of time. Donghyuck grinned up at Mark, and Mark returned his grin with a sigh of exasperation. 

“Wow, seriously. I don't know how you can manage to do this every time,” Mark says to a breathless Donghyuck as they take their seats.

Donghyuck answers with a prideful huff “Consistency my man, consistency”

Donghyuck pulls out his crumpled class notes and tried to force the ever elusive microeconomics notes into his brain. Mark watched as Donghyuck muttered over and over the same line 20 times in a trance like manner. 

Mark looked on both amused and vexed at the same time “Honestly, why couldn’t you just study at least a day or so before the exam?” 

Donghyuck waved Mark away, and held onto his temples trying to physically force his brain to accept all the information “Ahh please don’t nag me right now, I need all of my brain capacity for this” 

Mark shook his head and looked out the window. As the college campus got closer Donghyuck's mutters became progressively louder.

UCG was a top scoring university situated within a mid-sized metropolitan city. Large brick buildings were surrounded by giant green trees and there was lush foliage as far as the eyes could see.  As the bus turned the corner towards the entrance of the school, Donghyuck stuffed his notes into his backpack, brought his hands together, and started to pray. A last ditch effort. Mark chuckled and patted him on the back encouragingly as they disembarked.

Donghyuck and Mark made their way across the lawn to Donghyuck's lecture room and on their trek, debilitating thoughts swirled around in Donghyuck's head.

“Oh my god" he whispered "If I don't do well on this exam I won't pass and if I don't pass then I wont be able to graduate on time next year” Donghyuck says as his steps slow down and his breathing becomes heavier.

“Listen" Mark says as he pats Donghyuck's back encouragingly "you’ll be fine. You’re smart, you just need to prepare for these things a little earlier” as Mark spoke he noticed Donghyuck head get lower and lower in defeat

“Man don't worry! You've got this!" Mark smiled enthusiastically and gave him a quick tight side hug "You’re a genius. Seriously, you can do this” .

Donghyuck turned and looked at Mark with envy “Its easy for you to say. You’re killing it in all of your classes and you’re guaranteed to graduate college this year with honors, you’re definitely getting into any law school of your choice” 

Mark didn't know what to say. Yes it’s true that he was doing well in his classes but he had no idea what he was going to do after. His future prospects seemed great, but in all honesty his future still seemed bleak. He didn't know how to comfort Donghyuck, but he always believed in him. 

“Donghyuck listen. I’ve known you for what seems like forever now, and you always seem to manage the impossible. You’re going to do great, and even if you don't, no worries man. You can always retake it in the summer" Mark began to knead Donghyuck shoulders aggressively "BUT you’ll do fine and you wont have to worry about it. Relax! You always get yourself so wound up” 

Donghyuck sighed “you know what f*** it, Yolo right? Lets do this!” Donghyuck pronounced as they reached the classroom door.

Theres the Donghyuck that he knew, Mark thought as Donghyuck entered the room. Mark formed a circle with his hands around his mouth and yelled out “You’ve got this man”

A few students heads turned to stare at the crazy student and Donghyuck responded with a big sheepish smile, gave a thumbs up high in the air and entered the room with confidence. 

Mark waved him away and made the long trek to the political science building on the other side of campus.

 

“Mark, hey Mark wait up” Mark heard a familiar voice and turned to see his neighbor, and close friend Jeno running towards him.

Jeno greeted Mark with a hand slap “Yo man I heard you aced your last exam, and are in the top of our class now.” 

“Ayy that's too much praise" Mark responded "I just did what I do" Mark continued arrogantly with a wriggle of his eyebrows. 

“Mister perfect at it again” Jeno laughed, as they walked into the political science building.

“Hey how was Donghyuck today? I know he has that big microcon exam today” Jeno asked Mark as they took a sit next to each other in their Criminal Procedure class.

“Oh you know the usual. He’s panicking because he crammed all of his studying in 2 days”  

Jeno nodded knowingly and responded “Yeah but as usual he’s going to do well regardless. Man.. Imagine the heights he could achieve if he would just study earlier and stress out less” 

“Seriously.” Mark agreed as they took out their laptops, and he noticed his calendar. 

“Oh damn I almost forgot! Make sure to invite Renjun to the party thats happening tonight. I lost my phone”

“Seriously dude? You lost your phone again?” Jeno asked incredulously.

“Hey hey, its in the dorm somewhere...I just don't know where” Mark replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah yeah” Jeno replied sarcastically “Anyways, the party is at that frat house on Highwood right, Jaemins?” Jeno asked.

“Yeah, be there by 10” Mark replied as the professor walked into the lecture hall.

“Okay, let’s all get drunk!” Jeno whispered with a grin, as Mark and Jeno high fived each other under the table.

"Can't wait to see Renjun and Donghyuck get plastered" Mark responded quietly, as Jeno and Mark bumped fists trying to hide their evil smirks. 


	2. Impending Graduation

Renjun leisurely walked down the long corridor of the School of Architecture. With coffee in hand he crossed the bridge that connected the School of Architecture with the School of Management.

There on the other side of the revolving door was Donghyuck, leaning against the wall idly kicking a stray crumpled paper.

Donghyuck huffed impatiently "Hey Mr. Architect, pick up your pace. I've been waiting here for 15 minutes already"

Renjun raised his eyebrows, maintaining his languid pace

"15 minutes? Overdramatic much? I just messaged you like 7 minutes ago" Renjun checked his watch just to make sure "Oh my bad, I lied, its been exactly 8 minutes, a far cry from your 15 minutes my friend" Renjun added sarcastically

They walked outside the building and Donghyuck fluttered his lashes and waved his hands "Oh you know..." Donghyuck lamented "the way time works and all..different dimensions, different galaxies. Are we even experiencing time the same way right now?" Donghyuck asked with a smile as he proceeded to exaggeratedly walk in slow motion.

Renjun rolled his eyes in response and pushed Donghyuck forward "I can't even with you right now”

They walked down the block and got on the waiting bus. The bus was packed with students returning to their dorms. Donghyuck and Renjun held onto the straps attached to the poles above their heads, and nimbly found their balance.

As they swayed with the rhythms of the bus Renjun turned to Donghyuck and asked, “What was so important anyways that you had to blow up my phone in class?”

Donghyuck whispered as if divulging a great secret “Guess who’s going to graduate together and rule the world?”

Renjun played along, “Who?” he whispered

"US man. DH & RJ!” Donghyuck half yelled, earning some awkward stares from the fellow riders.

Donghyuck lowered his voice and continued, “I just passed my Micro exam! Which means I’m definitely on track to graduate next year with my degree in Management. 1 more year of this and we’re done”

“Yes!" they high fived. Renjun continued "I still have 1 more year of Architecture school left after since its a freaking 5 year program, but that last year is just internships and projects. All this studying from the textbook stuff is going to be over before we know it” 

“I can’t wait. I’m so over studying” Donghyuck grumbled. 

“Me too. 1 more year to go” Renjun replied as they got off the bus and walked to their dorm.

As they neared their respective rooms Renjun asked with wonder “Can you believe it though? Mark and Jeno are going to be graduating soon”

Donghyuck paused “Oh wow you’re right. Why did it just hit me that they’re graduating this year?” 

“We’ve all been so busy lately" Renjun answered  "but we’ll definitely celebrate it properly when the time comes. Or hey, lets pre-party today too. You're coming today right?”

Donghyuck responded distractedly “Ah the Highwood house right? Of course” .

“Ok, we’ll meet up at your room and go together. See you later” Renjun waved goodbye as he entered his shared room with Jeno.

As Donghyuck entered his own room he glanced to the right most side and observed Mark attentively watching a video on his bed. As Donghyuck got closer he realized it was a documentary on the public school system. Donghyuck set down his backpack and seated himself next to Mark who had scooted over to give him some space.

“Hey, how was your exam?” Mark asked as the documentary played

Donghyuck lied and averted his eyes “It was terrible” 

“Yeah, right. I already know you did great” Mark responded not missing a beat.

Donghyuck laughed, "You’re right. I worried for nothing”

“I told you. I’m always right you know” Mark responded haughtily and winked at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck laughed and made himself more comfortable on the bed. As the documentary went on, Donghyuck became uneasy with thoughts of Marks graduation.

“You know. I can’t believe you’re graduating this year,” Donghyuck commented as Mark paused to get a bottle of water.

“I know I can’t believe it either” Mark responded as he opened the cap and drank from the bottle. Donghyuck motioned for the bottle and he too appeased his thirst and sudden nervousness.

“Do you have any plans?" Donghyuck asked as Mark returned to the bed "Did you receive any acceptance letters yet?” 

They sat side by side as Mark shrugged “A few law schools here and there, but nothing that has really caught my interest yet”

“I’m sure your dad already has a school for you in mind though?" Donghyuck asked uncertainly "He probably wants you to go to the same Ivy League school he went to. You ARE part of a lawyer family legacy” 

“Yeah, but its really far from here and I would have to start a whole new life. I don't know if I’m ready for all of that you know” Mark responded as he stretched out his legs in front of him "plus I think the deadline is already over"

Donghyuck stared at his own feet “It's a whole big world out there, and the education would be amazing. You would be able to do anything with a degree from schools like that”

“Why do you keep trying to get rid of me Donghyuck?" Mark asked teasingly

"Won't you miss me if I go?” 

Donghyuck feeling self conscious and embarrassed, blushed slightly “The farther the better I always say”

Donghyuck stood to walk to his side of the room feeling uncharacteristically shy. 

Mark followed him and put an arm around Donghyuck's shoulder, “You don't have to worry Donghyuck. If I ever decide to go far away from here you’re the first person I’ll tell. Best friend privileges and all you know”

Donghyuck shrugged off Marks arm and jabbed a finger to Marks shoulder “You better. I mean it”

Mark chuckled, and nodded. Donghyuck smiled. 

After having known each other for so long Mark and Donghyuck understood without having to verbalize it just how much they meant to each other. Marks quiet dependability was an integral part of Donghyuck's life, as was Donghyuck's constant support and laughter in Marks.

 

In the midst of preparing to get ready for the party that night, Jeno entered the room through the adjoining bathroom.

“Yo guys who’s ready to party?” Jeno asked exuberantly as he jumped onto Marks bed.

Renjun entered soon after and grabbed the snacks that were laid out on Donghyucks table, and proceeded to tear into them and made a mess.

The 4 friends chanted as they all gathered around the snacks Renjun had opened “Party! party! party!”

Donghyuck asked as he munched on a cookie and stared at his closet “Guys what’s the dress code? What should I wear?”

Jeno replied casually “Wear whatever man. With that face you can get anyone, even if you were wearing a plastic bag ” 

Donghyuck high fived Jeno in response “Yes my man, this is the kind of positivity I need in my life” Donghyuck bragged as he admired his tan skin, and beautiful features in the closet mirror “Why am I so perfect I don't know” .

"Perfect?" Mark snickered “You were just having a pre midlife crisis in the morning” which earned him half a thrown cookie and roaring laughter from Jeno and Renjun.

“Yeah laugh at my pain but I’ll have you know I’m soaring today. I’m going to get so drunk and make out with everybody,” Donghyuck proclaimed as the rest of his friends continued to laugh.

“Just remember to use protection” Mark responded with a snicker and Renjun added “If you can even make it that far” and the whole room became raucous with laughter.

“Ha ha ha whatever, have your little jokes” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he threw on a black leather jacket on top of his already black ensemble.

Mark glanced at Donghyuck and nodded approvingly “Looking good” Mark said as he replaced his track jacket with a jean jacket. Donghyuck envied how Mark could look good in whatever outfit he threw on, no matter how ridiculous or unfashionable.

“You’re not looking so bad yourself,” said Donghyuck as he appraised Marks outfit.

“Our whole squad is looking fly,” praised Jeno as he gathered up everyone for a selfie.

They were such a handsome group that the photos always came out wonderful irregardless of the outfits or the situation. The photo that night though seemed especially vibrant and youthful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going alot slower than I ever intended but I just really wanted to develop everything properly. Theres alot more coming. Stay tuned!
> 
> PS: I'm not sure if it clear enough or not but Mark and Jeno are both seniors (fellow law students) Donghyuck and Renjun are both Juniors (Donghyuck is majoring in Business Management and Renjun in Architecture)


	3. Blistering Headache

The night air was cool and slightly chilling. As Mark, Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck walked the few blocks to Highwood they braced themselves against the sudden bursts of wind.

“Man why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Jeno said as he hugged his arms closer to his body. "I can’t wait until we all get cars and can stop walking and taking the bus everywhere” 

“Seriously. This is cramping my style.” lamented Donghyuck as he hid himself behind Marks slightly larger body frame, and used him as a barrier against the wind.

“Hey you. You can’t just use me to protect yourself,” Mark said as he turned around and pulled Donghyuck in front of him.

“Ah Hyunggg” Donghyuck whined as Mark forcibly held onto both of Donghyuck shoulders and hid himself behind Donghyucks smaller frame.

The wind picked up and they all collectively froze in place and tucked their heads down.

“Wow this wind is crazy!” exclaimed Mark as he turned his back and started to walk backwards. Within moments the group of friends interlocked elbows and collectively walked in a line backwards against the wind.

Donghyuck laughed as they neared their destination “This whole situation is so ridiculous,”. The group chuckled at what they must look like to those peering outside their windows at that moment, a ragtag group of friends walking backwards with billowing jackets against the wind.

As the wind settled and they proceeded to walk once again forward, Donghyuck promptly tripped against a stray rock on the sidewalk and nearly fell, but luckily Mark had grabbed him by his waist in the nick of time.

“Ah my savior” cooed Donghyuck as he playfully leaned against Marks shoulder.

Mark pushed him away laughing.  
  
“Come on lovebirds, we’re here” said Renjun as he walked up the stairs and into the house.

The frat house was already full and the music was blasting. There were young college aged students of all races spread all around the house. Some standing, others splayed out in sofas and makeshift chairs.

“Hey. You guys made it” Jaemin greeted as he quickly hugged each of the four friends.

Jaemin was an unreasonably handsome graduate student and had 2 girls at his side at almost all times. Donghyuck had nicknamed them “The Minettes”. Jaemin and “The Minettes” escorted them to the beverage table and handed them all red solo cups with an unrecognizable drink mixture inside.

Mark looked doubtfully at the cup

“What’s in this?” He asked as he gingerly sniffed the drink.

“Does it matter? Just drink it. Live a little my friend” Donghyuck said as he downed the cup.  Donghyuck scrunched his face, and grabbed another cup from the nearby table and clinked plastic cups with Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and “The Minettes”.

Mark took a tentative sip and decided it was palatable. The rest quickly downed the cup and quickly went to get refills.

As the night wore on, Jaemin was on the dance floor half dancing/half making out with yet another member of his personal fan club. Renjun and Donghyuck were busy dancing, rather embarrassingly, in the middle of the dance floor, while Mark and Jeno were seated, drink in hand, watching college students make fools of themselves.

As Mark and Jeno laughed at yet another person jumping on the table to make a ridiculous speech, Renjun walked towards them with a worried expression.

“Hey do you guys know where Donghyuck is? Last I saw him he was with Lami, but it’s been a while”

“Lami? Who’s that?” Jeno asked as Mark texted Donghyuck.

“You remember that cute girl in the floor below us that's always smiling at Donghyuck, the one with the Mickey Mouse book bag?”

Mark faintly remembered his classmates talking about a girl named Lami, and how she also lived in Marks residence hall.

“Wait isn’t she the girl that cheated on Sehun from our Philosophy class?” Mark asked Jeno as he remembered the various rumors that he had heard in class.

“Oh wow you’re right, all the rumors say that this girl is bad news man,” Jeno answered worried.

As Mark and Jeno rehashed what they had heard, Jaemin walked over with 3 girls and introduced them. As one of the girls, Koeun, went over to Mark, his phone vibrated with a message from Donghyuck.

 “ _2 nd_ _floor bedroom, blistering headache :(_ ” 

Mark looked up from his phone and apologized to Koeun “Hey I’m really sorry but I have to go check on my friend, rain check?”

Koeun nodded and waved him off as Mark walked over to Renjun and Jeno and whispered “He’s upstairs. I’ll go check on him. You guys have fun”

Jeno and Renjun nodded as he nimbly climbed up the stairs.

As Mark entered the bedroom, he spotted the lump that was Donghyuck on the bed, lying on his back and looking miserably at the ceiling.

“Hey you okay? What are you looking at?” Mark asked as he sat on the bed next to Donghyuck.

“I feel terrible” Donghyuck groaned as he sidled up next to Mark. Mark brought his hand up and began to massage Donghyuck head as he had always done when Donghyuck complained of a headache.

“Its no wonder. You drank so much” Mark reprimanded as he gently moved the stray hairs from Donghyucks forehead.

“I’m never drinking again. Seriously. Never” Donghyuck said as he closed his eyes and let himself sink into Marks kneading fingers.

“Yeah okay. Lets see how long that will last” Mark replied sarcastically as Donghyuck weakly slapped Marks legs.

Donghyuck grumbled, “I mean it. Well at least I wont drink that much anymore” 

“Okay okay I believe you” Mark laughed and nudged Donghyuck “Hey, I heard you were dancing with Lami today”

Donghyuck eyes lit up “Yeah I did. I couldn’t believe it when she was the one that approached me. She really knows how to dance” he said with a suggestive glint in his eye.

Mark tried to keep the concern out of his voice “Is this going to be a 1 time thing or are you guys going to be a thing now?”

Donghyuck looked up at Mark searching “I don't know. I’m not sure yet. Just going to see how things go I guess. Why? What’s wrong?” he said as he reached over to smooth Marks furrowed brows.

“Nothing really. There’s just rumors going around about her. That she isn’t really trustworthy” Mark said as he caught Donghyucks hands.

Donghyuck chuckled “Its okay hyung. I’m an adult now. I can deal with all of that when the time comes, and besides rumors are just rumors”

Mark didn’t look convinced “Well, whatever it is just be careful”.

“I will hyung” Donghyuck answered moments before he rushed to the connecting bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet.

Donghyuck moaned as he sat on the bathroom floor “Seriously. Never again. I feel so nauseous” 

“Hey look what I got,” Mark said as he dramatically revealed the ginger ale he had kept hidden.

“Hyung, you really are my savior” Donghyuck said as he grabbed for the fizzy drink and drank from it.

Mark patted Donghyuck on the back “Come on if you’re okay to move lets call an uber and go back home”

Donghyuck nodded and proceeded downstairs.

They met Jeno and Renjun, who were preoccupied with the beer pong game that had started.

“Hey you okay” Renjun asked Donghyuck concernedly

“I’m going to throw up all over this place soon so its best I leave” Donghyuck said as Renjun and Jeno also got ready to leave.

“Hey you guys don’t have to leave too because of me” Donghyuck said alarmed.

“Its okay. The party is getting pretty dead now anyways. Lets go” Jeno said as they walked out the door.

As the group boarded the waiting Uber Jaemin who was outside smoking a cigarette, waved them off. “Bye guys. Lets meet up soon”

“See you later” the group yelled as the Uber sped off into the night and Donghyuck leaned his head on Marks shoulder and fell asleep.


	4. Low Blow

“Hey dad. Why did you want to meet me?” Mark asked, as he sat straight backed in his father’s large and opulent law office. Whenever Mark was called in to meet with his father in his office, it was usually something of great importance.

Marks father, Michael, was a large and imposing man with a striking aura of confidence. However he may scare his opponents, he loved his son greatly.

“I talked to the dean of NGS Law School and even though it’s late he was still willing to look at your transcripts and guess what son, you’ve been accepted. You can start next fall,” Michael said with excitement.

Mark was rendered speechless. NGS Law School was one of the best law schools in the world. “How? How did this happen”

“Well the dean was a client of mine in the past and when we met up recently I told him all about you and as a special favor to me he looked over your application. He’s really excited to meet you let me tell you. You have a very bright future ahead of you young man,” Michael said as he patted his son’s hands.

Mark didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to leave everything he knew, but NGS was an amazing school. Granted it was only a 7-hour drive away but it was still farther than he planned to go.

“I don’t know. Can I think about it? How long do I have to respond?” Mark asked uncertainly.

Michael was incredulous “What is there to even think about? This is an incredible opportunity son.”

“I know. I just need some time to wrap my head around some things” Mark said avoiding eye contact.

“Well you do that but make sure you respond by the end of the month. That's not much time. Your graduating UCG in 3 weeks. “

Mark nodded “I will definitely give it some serious thought. I’ll see you later dad I have some things I have to do today” Mark stood up and thanked his father for letting him know and let his dads drivers drop him off at his dorm.

As Mark stood outside his room he wondered how to tell Donghyuck the news. What would he think?

As Mark entered the room an excited Donghyuck covered him in a big hug. “Hyung” Donghyuck started excitedly “Lami agreed to be my girlfriend. Can you believe it? I’m actually in a relationship now”

For the 2nd time that day Mark was rendered speechless.

“Wait what? How did this happen? When did you guys even date”?

“Oh you know we’ve just been on some small dates after class and a few dinner dates here and there when you’re at your club meetings.

Mark walked over to his bed and sat down. He was feeling a little overwhelmed from everything that was happening this day.

Donghyuck sat down next to Mark apprehensive “Hyung what’s wrong? Are you not happy for me?”

Mark shook his head vigorously “Of course I’m happy for you. I just have a lot of things in my mind right now”.

Donghyuck was not convinced “Do you not like Lami? Is that it?”

“I don't know her well enough to like, or not like her. I’m happy you’re happy Donghyuck, just be careful okay. There are just so many rumors around her”

Donghyuck stood up irritated. “Listen that's my business okay. She’s been nothing but great to me. You just have to get to know her”

“I know I know” Mark said trying to placate Donghyuck “I just don't want you to get hurt”

Donghyuck was not appeased “Hyung I’m not a little kid anymore. I don't need you to always watch over me" He continued "Just so you know I’ve dated more than you. I think I know what I’m doing”

Mark rolled his eyes frustrated “Yeah? so? It’s not like you could make any of them last.”

Before Mark could hold his words back they were already out. He regretted them as soon as he saw Donghyuck face.

Donghyuck looked hurt and betrayed “That was a low blow Hyung”

Before Mark could say anything Donghyuck stormed outside of the room.

“Donghyuck! Donghyuck!” Mark called out trying to stop him, but Donghyuck ran faster and faster till he couldn’t be seen past the hallway.

As Mark went back to his room and collapsed onto his bed he couldn’t believe everything that was happening.

NGS was an amazing chance but he didn’t want to live so far away from Donghyuck. He’s known and trusted him with everything for so long. Yet here he was breaking Donghyucks spirits. You know what, he reasoned, so what if Lami had bad rumors? If Donghyuck liked her that should be good enough for him but whenever he thought about Lami breaking Donghyucks heart he got angry.

Mark sighed audibly and decided not to meddle. It’s none of his business. He’ll just wait for Donghyuck to forgive him and he’ll tell Donghyuck he supports him no matter what.

Little did he know that it would be days before they spoke again. Donghyuck spent most of his time with Lami and only came back at nights to sleep and change his clothes. Mark no longer woke him up for classes, and Donghyuck no longer prepared lunches for Mark.

Mark tried to apologize to Donghyuck multiple times but Donghyuck would walk away or put his headphones on. Donghyuck was being petty and he knew it but no one could hurt him quite like Mark could. No one else had that much power over him and it made him angry. The bigger the love, the bigger the hurt.

There were only 2 more weeks until Mark and Jenos graduation and Renjun couldn’t take it anymore. Since Mark and Donghyuck were not speaking they could no longer all meet up together and he hated it. He had to knock some sense into these knuckleheads.

“Hey lets get coffee,” Renjun said to Donghyuck as they left their last class of the day.

Donghyuck checked his phone “I was going to go meet up with Lami”

Renjun insisted, “This is important”

Donghyuck sent a quick text to Lami as they went to order their coffees.

As Donghyuck sipped on his sweetened iced American and Renjun on his chai latte Renjun looked at Donghyuck seriously

“Can we please talk about what’s going on with you and Mark”?

Donghyuck crossed his arms defensively “There’s nothing to talk about”

“There’s a lot to talk about. You know Mark is graduating in 2 weeks. You have no idea if he’s going to stay here or not. There are a lot of schools that are trying to scout him”

Donghyuck sipped his drink “So? Why would I care?”

Renjun sniggered “Why would you care? Maybe because you guys are supposed to be best friends? But I guess you guys aren’t even friends anymore”

That pricked on Donghyucks heart “Mark is the one that started this with me. He’s always acting like he knows what’s best for me and I’ve had it.”

Renjun sighed “You know its because he only wants the best for you. Donghyuck stop this, you’re only going to regret this in the future. You don't have forever to fix this”

Donghyuck knew all this but his pride wouldn’t let him succumb.

As he finished the last of his drink Donghyuck prepared to leave “Renjun I’ll try. Okay? That's the best I can say for now. I have to go now”

Renjun sighed dejectedly “Really try. Don’t waste your friendship over nothing. By the way you know you’re spending a lot of time Lami. You don't have any time for your friends anymore?”

Donghyuck chuckled “Don’t be jealous Renjun you know I’ll always love you” Donghyuck ran away after he quickly pecked a kiss on the cheek of an indignant Renjun.

Renjun sighed; this was all becoming a mess.


	5. Meeting Sehun

Mark paced back and forth on the hallway outside of his classroom. He was waiting for Lami ex-boyfriend to come out. He has had enough of Donghyuck childish antics and decided that he wanted his friend back. The only way to get him back he decided was to prove it to him that Lami really was bad news. He knew this would hurt Donghyuck, but he was sure this would be better in the long run.

“Sehun! Over here” Mark waved his hands as he spotted Lami ex Sehun.

“Hey man. I was surprised you wanted to talk to me” Sehun said as they walked along to the nearest benches.

Mark sat on the bench nervously “Yeah, I know this is weird but can you tell me about what happened with Lami. My friend is dating her now and I’m just worried for him. I’ve heard great things about you so I feel like I could trust you ”

As Mark wringed his hands Sehun looked around to see if anyone was paying attention “Look, I don’t usually date and tell but Lami really played with my heart. She cheated on me twice and I hate it but I’m still not really over her. She really has a way”

Mark looked down, all of a sudden not wanting to tell Donghyuck the news. This would really hurt him. “Do you, do you think she would cheat again” Mark asked uneasily

“You know what they say, a cheater is always a cheater. Plus I heard she cheated before me also. People change but I don't know man” Sehun responded dejectedly

Mark stood up and thanked Sehun for his time. As he walked the 3 blocks to the bus stop he spotted Donghyuck and Lami sitting on the benches giggling.

Mark quickly hid himself, and then berated himself for hiding.

“What am I doing? Why am I hiding? I didn’t do anything,” Mark told himself as he watched the couple from afar. Donghyuck and Lami really did make a beautiful couple. They were both so gorgeous people around them would continually glance at them jealous at how perfect they looked.

Mark turned his eyes unsure of what he should do. Maybe he should just hide what he found out. As he pondered on what to do, Donghyuck and Lami disappeared. Once he was sure the coast was clear he walked over and took the bus home.

As Donghyuck went back to the dorms, he thought about all the times he and Mark had shared. There were so many beautiful and funny moments. He couldn’t remember it all but there were so many that he could never forget. Donghyuck entered the room gingerly, unsure of what to do. How to patch things up without losing his pride or making it awkward for both of them.

As Donghyuck made a chicken sandwich for a late lunch he asked Mark, without averting his gaze from the chicken, if he also wanted one.

Mark who had been ignoring Donghyuck presence since he entered looked up startled.

“Ah yeah, I’d love one” Mark answered a little too enthusiastically

Donghyuck chuckled “Here” he said as he handed Mark a plate with a chicken sandwich, fries and a ginger ale.

Mark looked at the drink and asked, “Is this a peace offering?”

“If you want it to be,” Donghyuck answered sitting himself on the chair close to where Mark was sitting on the bed.

“I do” Mark responded sincerely. He took a bite and remembered how good Donghyuck had always been at making food. He drank from the ginger ale and chuckled.

“Do you remember in 8th grade when we had that huge fight because you beat my score in that video game even though I had repeatedly told you not to for at least 1 week until I could show my cousin, and the very next day you beat my score? Man I was so mad”

Donghyuck laughed at the memory “Yeah I remember. It was so silly”

Mark laughed along “It was. But then I remember you felt so sorry afterwards you brought me a whole case of ginger ale because you knew I loved it and my parents would never let me have any sodas”

Donghyuck looked at Mark and playfully jabbed him on the shoulder “You know that was half of all my money”

Mark looked at him and smiled “I know. I was so grateful”

Donghyuck giggled, “Do you remember the toast you made? Lets refresh our hearts! Start anew. You practically yelled it”

Mark was embarrassed thinking back and tried to reason, “You know, because whenever I drank a ginger ale the fizz always made me feel so refreshed.”

Donghyuck laughed “well a beer does that for me now” Mark laughed out loud.

Mark and Donghyuck clinked soda cans “here’s to growing up”

As they drank from the soda Donghyuck looked at the can and remarked “You know maybe because I have so many memories tied to it a ginger ale really does make me feel refreshed”

Mark smiled “Same” He looked over at Donghyuck and pensively asked “So how is it going with you and Lami”

Donghyuck frowned slightly “Why? Do you wish it wasn’t going well”?

“I’m not attacking you Donghyuck. I just want to be part of your life again”

Mark looked so sincere Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel the ice around his heart thaw.

“It’s going great. We connect. I told her a lot of stuff about you” Donghyuck said as he averted his eyes

Mark looked nervous. “A lot of bad things I’m guessing”

“No actually a lot of good. She thinks you’re a good person”

Mark looked so shocked Donghyuck giggled.

“Don't be so surprised. I could never talk bad about you to other people”

Mark felt his heart expand with gratitude.

“I missed you” Donghyuck said timidly.

“Really? But you had Lami” Mark said embarrassed and anxious

“Yeah, but I still missed you” Donghyuck said as he smiled a smile so small but so beautiful Mark took Donghyuck in his arms and hugged him tight.

Donghyuck returned his hug and rested his head on the shoulder that had held him through so many defeats and break ups in his life.

As the days wore on and the students got closer to graduation, Mark and Donghyuck returned to a semblance of their previous friendship. That is, until a few days later when Donghyuck barged into the room and confronted Mark.

“Did you talk to Sehun?” Donghyuck asked, as he stood in front of Mark immensely angry

Mark stood up from his chair as he tried to calm Donghyuck “Sit down, what happened?”

Donghyuck paced in anger “I can’t believe you. You did. Why would you go behind my back and do that?”

Mark tried to explain, “I just didn’t want you to get hurt. I wanted to know the real story. I didn’t know how else to go about doing things. You weren’t talking to me”

Donghyuck seethed “That still doesn’t give you the right to go behind my back to MY girlfriends ex. My friends from class saw you with him”

“Fine. I did see him and do you know what he said? He said she cheated on him twice Donghyuck twice” Mark said as he tried to reach out to Donghyuck

Donghyuck shrugged his hands away.

“That's my business Hyung. Mine. I can’t believe I gave you another chance and you did this”

Mark pleaded “Donghyuck this was before. You have to believe me. Everything I did, I did because I care about you”

Donghyuck ignored his pleas and started to pack his clothes onto a duffel bag.

“What are you doing”?

“I’m staying at Renjuns. I don’t want to see you” Donghyuck said as he left the room and went over next door.

Mark slumped onto his bed and put his hands on his temples. He was developing an aching migraine.

When he looked up he saw Jeno standing before him with a duffel bag of his own.

“Hey Mark, can you tell me why I’ve been kicked out of my own room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it so far? Any confusions?


End file.
